Happy Ending
by PanDragonease26
Summary: Summary : Tao menyukai Kris, tetapi Kris berpacaran dengan Lay. Saat itu Suho datang menggantikan Kris dalam hidupnya, tetapi Kris menyadari bahwa mencintai Tao dan ingin membawa Tao kembali.


**Happy Ending**

Author : RaeKris2706

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Sad.

Rated : T

Pair : TaoRis , SuTao , KrisLay

Disclaimer : mereka milik orang tua masing-masing dan SMEnt , Author cuma pinjem buat jadi tokoh -_-v

Summary : Tao menyukai Kris, tetapi Kris berpacaran dengan Lay. Saat itu Suho datang menggantikan Kris dalam hidupnya, tetapi Kris ternyata mencintai Tao dan ingin membawa Tao kembali.

Annyeong^^ ini FF pertama Author yang di publish disini, mohon review nya ne ^^

Enjoy!^^

Author P.O.V

̴ If I can choose, I will choose to never knows You and this love ,

Because now I realized , loving you just make My feeling hurted and falling deep to the pain. ̴

-Huang Zi Tao-

START FLASHBACK

Seoul , 3 Januari 2013

Korean University

Tao , namja manis bermata panda sedang duduk di perpustakaan universitas nya sambil membaca novel. Dia baru saja masuk ke universitas ini , karena ia mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah nya dulu.

Puk!

Seorang namja tinggi berambut merah –warna yang sama dengan rambutnya sendiri- menepuk pelan pundak Tao.

"Hai, kau anak baru ya? Dari cina kan?" Seorang namja dengan suara baritone khas nya bertanya pada Tao.

Tao mendongakkan kepala nya . Terkejut sekaligus terpesona melihat namja didepannya saat ini. Rambut merah nya yang bermodel 'mohawk' , mata elang dan senyum dinginnya yang menyiratkan kehangatan.

Lama Tao tidak menjawab, namja itu menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Tao.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Namja itu bertanya untuk kedua kali nya.

Tao mengedipkan matanya –karna dia baru saja melihat wajah namja ini tanpa berkedip-.

"A-ah , ne. Aku dari cina. Huang Zi Tao imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Tao."

Tao berucap cepat lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan , dari cina juga, kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Tao menjabat tangan Kris.

'Whoa, tangannya besar dan hangat sekali…' Batin Tao.

"Ne , senang berkenalan denganmu , Sunbae-nim." Tao tersenyum.

Dia rasa… dia menyukai namja ini. 'Love At First Sight'.

"Jangan se formal itu denganku, panggil saja aku Kris-Gege."

Namja itu tersenyum lagi.

"Ne, Kris-gege." Tao tersenyum.

"Aku ada kelas sekarang, aku permisi dulu ne Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Kris berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tao.

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dekat, Kris selalu menjaga Tao seperti adik nya sendiri.

END FLASHBACK

2 Years Later…

Seoul , 15 Januari 2012

Tao sedang berjalan sendirian di taman Universitas. Taman itu indah sekali , terdapat air mancur besar dimana pada bagian tengah terdapat Huruf K besar , Korean University.

Tao mengelilingi taman itu sambil tersenyum riang . Kemarin ia dan Kris-gege 'nya' baru saja jalan-jalan berdua ke Myeongdong , kemudian mereka makan malam berdua di restoran China favorit Tao , sangat romantis.

Tao tersenyum mengingat hari yang dilalui nya bersama Kris kemarin. Mudah diketahui, Tao menyukai Kris. Sebenarnya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali , Tao sudah menyukai Kris. Mata nya yang tajam seperti emas, rambut merah 'mohawk' nya , dan senyumnya yang dingin tetapi hangat nya. 'Love at First Sight. Sekarang Tao mempercayai hal itu. Tetapi sayang nya , ia belum berani mengatakan perasaannya tersebut, ia belum berani. Tetapi hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan cinta nya pada Kris . Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Kris menyukai nya juga, karna Kris selalu menjaganya. Padahal tanpa Tao ketahui, Kris hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai adik yang harus dilindunginya.

Tao pun mencari Kris di sekeliling gedung universitas. Akhirnya ia menemukan Kris di taman belakang.

"Kris-gege!" Tao memanggil Kris dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kris menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Tao yang memanggilnya. Tao berlari menghampiri Kris.

Tiba-tiba Tao melihat sesuatu didepan Kris –karna posisi Kris membelakanginya- . Dan tangan Kris juga sedang menggenggam tangan lain. Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dan Kris tinggal berjarak 2 meter lagi. Tetapi dia melihat orang itu. Lay , sunbae nya juga yang sekelas dengan Kris.

"Tao-ie, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Lay!"

Kris tersenyum senang pada Tao sambil menunjukkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Lay. Tao tersentak. Dia… terlambat.

Dia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"N-Ne, Chukkae kalau begitu."

Tao tersenyum kaku lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya, aku ada kelas sekarang. Aku permisi dulu Kris-ge, Lay-ge."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian berlari menjauh dari sepasang namja yang masih menatapnya heran.

Tao berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak tahan jika terlalu lama disana. Ia bisa menangis dan itu akan membuatnya malu di hadapan Kris dan Lay. Ia terus berlari, membiarkan kakinya membawa ia kemanapun kakinya mau. Ia mulai menangis, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di suatu tempat. Atap gedung universitas.

"Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat? Aargh! Tao Pabbo!"

Ia berteriak-teriak sendirian sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia terus menangis, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti jatuh dari mata pandanya yang indah. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tao tidak bergerak dari posisinya, yaitu duduk di kursi panjang yang ada disana. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah terguyur hujan, sambil berharap cintanya pada Kris ikut luntur karna air hujan.

15 menit kemudian

Ia merasa aliran hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya terhenti. Padahal saat ini, ia sedang menatap lurus ke depan dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Mengapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini, Baby Panda?"

Suara lembut seorang namja menyapa telinga Tao diantara derasnya air hujan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan berwajah seperti malaikat sedang tersenyum dengan sebelah tangan memegang paying yang kini memayungi tubuh mereka berdua.

Nafasnya pun terdengar terengah-engah.

"Suho-ge? Sedang apa disini?" Tao menatap Suho heran.

"Hanya sedang berkeliling sebentar dan menemukan mu disini. Kau belum menjawabku, Baby Panda."

Suho tersenyum lagi dengan senyuman angel nya yang bisa membuat yeoja maupun namja uke terpesona.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri ge, haha." Tao tertawa hambar lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Tao tidak perlu khawatir Suho mengetahui ia menangis, karna bekas airmatanya tertutupi oleh derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya tadi.

Suho menatap Tao miris.

"Tapi dengan begini kau bisa sakit… Bagaimana kalau minum kopi hangat denganku?"

"Tapi bajuku basah ge…" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sekarang kedinginan, jadi ia rasa ia memang butuh kopi hangat sekarang.

"Aku bawa baju cadangan di mobil, kau bisa memakainya."

Suho tersenyum lagi. Wajah Tao bersinar cerah.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ge!"

Tao yang gembira reflek memeluk pinggang Suho –karna ia masih duduk- , tetapi sedetik kemudian ia melepaskannya, ia lupa bajunya basah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Suho, entah kenapa ia melihat kekecewaan di mata Suho setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ge? Kau mendengarku?"

Tao menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Suho yang masih melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Suho yang tersadar langsung mengedipkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"A-ah, ne Tao, kajja, nanti kau demam."

Suho menarik lengan Tao kemudian mengajak nya turun ke bawah untuk berganti baju dengan pakaian miliknya yang ada di mobil.

Tao sudah berganti pakaian. Sekarang ia memakai kaos Suho yang berwarna biru dengan tulisan

'I'm Awesome' dan celana abu-abu milik Suho. Mereka sudah berada di sebuah café bergaya Eropa yang berada disebelah Lotte World.

"Tao mau pesan apa?"

Suara lembut Suho menyapa telinga Tao yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, menyadarkan lamunannya.

"E-Eh? Aku caramel latte saja , Ge." Tao menjawab Suho pelan.

"Ne, tidak mau cake?"

"Mwo? Boleh Ge?"

"Tentu saja."

Suho tersenyum. Wajah Tao berbinar cerah mendengar Suho memperbolehkannya memesan cake.

"Baiklah, Strawberry cake nya 1 ne." Tao memesan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Inilah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Sesuatu yang manis selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Cake.

"Baiklah, 1 Caramel Latte dan American Latte, juga 1 Chocolate dan Strawberry Cake."

Suho mengatakan pesanannya kepada sang waiter. Setelah membayar total dan berterima kasih Suho kembali menatap Tao yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Ia teringat kejadian tadi.

Sebenarnya ia mengetahui seluruh kejadian yagn baru saja Tao alami.

END AUTHOR P.O.V

START FLASHBACK

Suho P.O.V

Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung universitas ketika melihat Tao berlari melewatiku sambil menutupi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia menangis. Aku menoleh kearah Tao berlari sebelumnya. Disana ada Kris dan Lay, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja jadian. Aku mengerti. Aku segera mengejar Tao, mengikuti arahnya berlari tadi. Ia berlari kearah atap gedung. Dan aku menemukan Tao disana, sedang menangis sendirian sambil mengacak rambut merahnya frustrasi. Aku memang mengetahui ia menyukai Kris dari dulu. Jadi wajar saja ia menangis saat mengetahui Kris dan Lay jadian.

"Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat? Aargh! Tao Pabbo!"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakannya. Teriakannya cukup terdengar disini. Aku berdiri di pintu yang menuju atap gedung ini. Terus memperhatikannya. Aku memang menyukai Tao sejak dulu, jadi aku selalu melindungi Tao saat Kris tidak ada. Dan sekarang., Kris menyakiti hati Tao. Seharusnya kuhajar namja tiang listrik itu, karna telah membuat panda 'ku' menangis. Tetapi sudahlah, mungkin ini kesempatanku mendekati Tao.

ZZRRSSS #suaraujanpalinganeh._.v

Ah! Hujan! Tetapi Tao tidak berteduh. Aish anak ini! Aku segera berlari menuju ruang serba ada untuk mengambil paying. Cukup melelahkan juga, karna ruang serba ada berada di lantai 1, sedangkan kami di lantai 4. Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Aku ahrus cepat, kalau tidak Tao akan semakin kehujanan.

15 menit kemudian aku sudah kembali ke atap gedung. Aku membuka paying itu kemudian berjalan pelan kearah Tao.

"Mengapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini, Baby Panda?"

Aku bertanya lembut padanya sambil menstabilkan nafasku karna sehabis berlari.

Cukup lama ia terdiam hingga ia mendongak dan melihatku. Aku tersenyum.

"Suho-ge? Sedang apa disini?" Tao menatap Suho heran.

"Hanya sedang berkeliling sebentar dan menemukan mu disini. Kau belum menjawabku, Baby Panda."

Aku tersenyum lagi .

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri ge, haha."

Tao tertawa hambar lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku menatapnya miris. Hanya karna Kris ia bisa sesedih ini?

"Tapi dengan begini kau bisa sakit… Bagaimana kalau minum kopi hangat denganku?"

"Tapi bajuku basah ge…"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sekarang kedinginan, jadi aku rasa ia memang butuh kopi hangat sekarang.

Aku teringat baju cadanganku di mobil.

"Aku bawa baju cadangan di mobil, kau bisa memakainya."

Dia mendongak kemudian tersenyum. Wajahnya bersinar cerah.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ge!"

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggang ku. Aku terkejut tetapi diam saja. Aku senang sekali ia memelukku seperti ini. Baru satu detik ia memelukku ia langsung melepaskannya. Aku mendesah kecewa pelan. Padahal aku berharap ia memelukku lebih lama… aku kembali berkedip saat melihat tangannya bergerak-gerak didepan wajahku.

"Ge? Kau mendengarku?"

Aku kembali tersadar kemudian segera menjawab.

"A-ah, ne Tao, kajja, nanti kau demam."

Aku menarik lengan Tao kemudian mengajak nya turun ke bawah untuk berganti baju dengan pakaian milikku yang ada di mobil sebelum ia demam. Aku akan menghiburmu, Tao.

END FLASHBACK

END Suho P.O.V

Author P.O.V

Suho dan Tao terlihat asyik mengobrol sambil meminum kopi mereka masin-masing. Cake mereka sudah habis dari tadi, Tao juga sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Tao , bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita ke Lotte World dulu? Ke Gucci Shop mau? Aku dengar ada keluaran terbaru minggu ini."

Suho bertanya pada Tao sambil tersenyum. Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"Jinjja? Ne Ge, aku mau!" Tao langsung tersenyum cerah.

Suho terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa Gege tertawa?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak , hanya lucu saja melihat kau langsung bersemangat saat ku ajak ke Gucci Shop."

Suho menjawab masih sambil masih terkekeh.

"Huh, yasudah. Kalu begitu ayo kita kesana!"

Tao berdiri menghampiri Suho kemudian menarik tangan Gegenya tersebut, mengajaknya keluar untk segera ke Gucci Shop.

Mereka sudah sampai di Gucci Shop. Tao sedang sibuk memilih tas yang mana yang akan ia beli.

"Jadi Tao mau yang mana?"

Suho terus memperhatikan Tao yang sedang kebingungan.

"Aku bingung ge ̴ semuanya bagus…"

Tao berdecak sebal.

"Bagaimana jika kau membeli 2? Yang keluaran terbaru kemudian yang berwarna putih di tangan kananmu itu?"

Suho memberi usul.

"Ah, iya juga! Kalau begitu ayo kita bayar ge!"

Tao berjalan riang ke kasir dengan Suho yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa semuanya?" Suho bertanya pada sang penjaga kasir sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Tao menyikut lengan Suho.

"Tidak usah ge, aku bawa kartu kredit ku kok!" Toa mengeluarkan dompetnya terburu-buru.

"Sudah, biar gege saja. Bayar dengan ini ne." Suho memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir.

"Ini barangnya dan kartu kredit anda. Gamsahamnida."

Petugas itu memberikan kantung belanjaan Tao dan kartu kredit Suho kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Suho menjawab dengan anggukan, kemudian menggandeng tangan Tao keluar dari toko itu.

"Kita mau kemana lagi Tao?"

Suho bertanya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Aku bingung ge. Gege sudah mentraktirku kopi dan membayar Tas Gucciku, aku tidak mau meminta apapun lagi padamu ge, ini sudah cukup.

Jawab Tao kemudian tersenyum.

Sebenarnya bagi Suho semua itu tidak seberapa disbanding waktunya bersama Tao hari ini ia begitu senang.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim?"

Suho tahu betul kalau Tao suka es krim.

"Ne! T-tapi apa tidak apa ge?" Tao bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, kajja."

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke toko eskrim dengan tangan mereka yang masih bergenggaman satu sama lain.

BRUK!

Tao menabrak seorang namja tinggi.

"Aduh!"

Tao mengaduh sakit sambil memegang bahu kanannya. Baru saja Suho mau memarahi namja itu…

"Suho? Tao?"

Suara baritone khas seorang namja terdengar. Kris.

"Kris? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suho bertanya, kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Tao yang terlepas tadi.

"Aku? Sedang menikmati kencan pertamaku dengan Lay." Kris tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan genggaman tangannya dan Lay.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa hatinya sakit lagi saat mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi… hei, kalian sedang kencan juga? Kalian sudah pacaran ne?" Kris bertanya heran pada Suho.

"Ne, kami baru saja jadian." Suho tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Tao tersentak. Ia menoleh kea rah Suho kemudian memelototinya. Suho menatapnya balik dengan tajam seperti mengatakan 'diam-dan-ikuti-kataku'. Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Whoa, Chukkae ne!"

Kris menyalami Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Ne , gomawo. Oh ya, sepertinya kami harus duluan, Baby Tao-ku sudah lapar sepertinya."

Suho berkata pada Kris dengan menekankan nada pada kalimat "Baby Tao-ku" lalu memberikan Tao wink.

"Ah, ne. Sampai bertemu lagi Suho-ah."

Kris dan Suho saling membungkukkan badannya sebentar, kemudian Suho merangkul pinggang Tao dan berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Lay. Dan tanpa satupun dari mereka, Kris menatap Tao yang dirangkul Suho dengan tatapan… tidak rela.

Suho dan Tao sudah sampai di sebuah kedai eskrim. Tao sudah memesan semangkuk besar eskrim stroberi dan Suho hanya memesan semangkuk kecil eskrim kopi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Tao menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan bibirnya yang di poutkan, kemudian bertanya pada Suho

"Gege harus jelaskan kenapa tadi Gege berkata seperti itu pada Kris-ge!"

Tao terlihat marah sekarang, tetapi entah kenapa Suho tetap menganggapnya manis.

"Memang kenapa?" Suho bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kan kita tidak berhubungan apa-apa."

"Bagaimana jika Gege benar-benar ingin berpacaran denganmu?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"M-mwo?"

"Ne, Gege… menyukaimu Tao-ie."

Suho menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaannya pada Tao.

"T-tapi Ge…" Tao memainkan jarinya diatas meja.

"Ah, tidak apa Tao. Aku tau kau begitu mencintai Kris. Sudah lupakan saja ucapanku tadi, cepat habiskan eskrim mu."

Suho tersenyum miris kepada Tao kemudian mulai mencoba menikmati eskrim di hadapannya.

Tao menatap Suho. Ia mulai berpikir , bagaimana jika ia mencoba melupakan Kris? Ia harus melepaskan Kris, demi kebahagiaannya dengan Lay.

"Suho-ge…" Tao memanggil Suho pelan.

"Ne, Baby Panda?" Suho menjawab panggilan Tao, tetapi dengan matanya yang masih menekuni eskrim nya.

"Suho ge!"

Tao memajukan tubuhnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Suho dengan tangannya, mendongakkan kepala Suho agar menatap matanya.

Suho terkejut, reflek ia menatap kedua mata panda Tao.

"Ge… Boleh tidak aku mencoba melupakan Kris-ge dan mencintaimu?"

Suho tersentak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku dengan cepat." Suho memberikan Tao wink kemudian melepas kedua tangan Tao yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia mencium pipi Tao sekilas.

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian memegang pipi nya yang baru saja dicium Suho.

Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Yak! Suho Ge ̴" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Saranghae Baby Panda." Suho tersenyum, pipi Tao pun semakin bersemu, tetapi kemudian ia juga tersenyum.

Mungkin… ini awal baru bagi Tao. Mungkin…

T.B.C

Eotte? Gaje kah? Please reviewnya ne^^. Ini ff pertama yang Author publish disini. Jadi author harap bisa mendapat respon yang baik dari readers, juga ff ini bakal author bikin Twoshoot ^^.

Gomawo sekali lagi. See ya at next chapter ̴ \(^o^)/\(^o^)/


End file.
